The Norozu/(Clee26)
A further-evolved strain of the original Norozu, this version of the Norozu has been proven to be able to eat Universes, at some point even tranforming into one. History Origins It was first created when a random guy blackmailed Necro into creating it when being tortured the souls of his family. The being later brought it to the Neo Mebius Universe to cause havoc... Modern History An evolved version of the Norozu strain, this Norozu has adapted and evolved when it entered the alternate multiverse it is now in (Clee26 Multiverse). The first universe to fall victim to this plague was Warlock's Universe. Categories Category 1 The very first stage of a newly infected, the infected becomes white as chalk and has red eyes. They loose the reasoning and rely purely on instinct. Category 2 The second stage, these Norozu hosts widely resembles the first category with a few changes, they gain fangs and claws, but they also start getting their intelligence back, though they can only make growls. Category 3 The third stage, not much changes, aside that their skin starts showing green-moldy looking stuff, a common visible appearance of the Norozu. They will be able to say a few words, though they still cannot communicate. Category 4 The mold takes over a quarter of the host's body, and they start showing signs of intelligence, saying phrases, though they still canmot communicate and they will ambush people instead of just chasing their preys down. Category 5 The mold now covers at least one third of the host's body. They now are able to communicate, saying full sentences with a few rubbish words. The now plan things in advance. Category 6 The virus covers at least half of the infected now, being able to say perfect human words, they now start remembering their host's memories. Category 7 75% of the host's body is now covered with the Norozu, they are able to remember more then half of their host's memories and their claws and fangs fall off. Category 8 The virus now almost fully covers the host's body, they are above peak human conditions now, basically outmatching a human in everyway. Implanters Bugs infected with the Norozu, these are truly disgusting as they implant their eggs on their victim's skin, making them look like mosquito bites, but after a while, the eggs hatch and bite the victim over and over again, repeating the parasitic relation. Swallowers Infected walls. These ones appear the same as a normal wall, until a prey comes by. Strands of whatever-the-heck-it-is form from the wall and latch on to their prey, before dragging them into a shape depending the victim's shape before envelopping them, suffocating them and turns them into Category 8s directly. Sleeper Agents Infected hosts that do not show any signs of infection, making them very dangerous. Technozoru An infected technological thing. Planet Hivemind A planet entirely infected by the Norozu, the planet itself becomes a sentient being and is able to telepathically duel Super Ultras, including the likes of Ultraman King. Category:Clee26 Category:Norozu Variations